pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Parts
The Parts 'is a first original mod in Plants vs Zombies: The Parts Collision. New Game Modes * '"The Parts" Adventure Mode (Level Easy) * "The Parts" Adventure Mode (Level Hard) * "The Parts" Adventure Mode (Level Impossible) * "The Parts" Minigames * Multiplayer Mode New Achievements Nothing Here New Areas * Ancient Egypt - Graves harder to destroy. Even Grave Busters have problem with eat it (Only 2 Grave Busters can eat Ancient Egypt Grave). Unlock by beating Player's House in Original Version. * Pirate Seas - PIRATES!!! And some water. Good Strategy is Lily Pad. Unlock by beating Ancient Egypt. * Wild West - Some carts - in carts you can move a plant planted in cart, but you can't plant in a cart rails. Unlock by beating Pirate Seas * Frostbite Caves - Wow, it's cold there... Plants are going to Fire Peashooter, even zombies are frozen... wait, zombies? Oh, really we have to defeat them next time? Unlock by beating Wild West * Lost City - Finally, place where no zombies... Zombie: "Finally, place where no plantz" (Plants not Plantz i know) WHAT!!! How zombies find Lost City! Unlock by beating Frostbite Caves. * Far Future - I hope so there's no zombies in the future... Oh, there is zombies... Some weird pannels used to... to what? Oh, an instruction! Unlike other things in other worlds, this isn't dangerous. This pannels can make Plant Food Effect to every plant in this tile, it is a tile, not the pannel. Shop New Premium Plants In "Premium Plants" New Packs Nothing Here Upcoming Content The Parts Upcoming Content New Plants Premium Plants New Zombies Variants of existing zombies in this worlds Ancient Egypt * Mummy Zombie - Variant of basic zombie - Appear In Day 1 * Conehead Mummy - Variant of Conehead Zombie - Appear in Day 1 * Flag Mummy Zombie - Variant of Flag Zombie - Appear in Day 1 * Buckethead Mummy - Variant of Buckethead Zombie - Appear in Day 2 * Mummified Gargantuar - Variant of Gangartuar - Appear in Day 8 * Imp Mummy - Variant of Imp - Appear in Day 8 * Zombot Sphinx-inator - Variant of Zomboss - Appear in Day 25 Pirate Seas * Pirate Zombie - Variant of basic zombie - Appear In Day 1 * Conehead Pirate - Variant of Conehead Zombie - Appear in Day 1 * Flag Pirate Zombie - Variant of Flag Zombie - Appear in Day 1 * Buckethead Pirate- Variant of Buckethead Zombie - Appear in Day 4 * Imp Pirate Zombie - Variant of Imp Zombie - Appear in Day 7 * Gargantuar Pirate - Variant of Gangartuar - Appear in Day 8 * Zombot Plank Walker- Variant of Zomboss - Appear in Day 25 * Jolly Roger Zombie - Variant of Rally Zombie - Appear in Day 26 Wild West * Cowboy Zombie - Variant of basic zombie - Appear In Day 1 * Conehead Cowboy - Variant of Conehead Zombie - Appear in Day 1 * Flag Cowboy Zombie - Variant of Flag Zombie - Appear in Day 1 * Buckethead Cowboy - Variant of Buckethead Zombie - Appear in Day 4 * Zombie Bull Rider - Variant of Imp Zombie - Appear in Day 8 * Wild West Gangartuar - Variant of Gangartuar - Appear in Day 8 * Zombot War Wagon - Variant of Zomboss - Appear in Day 25 * Cowboy Rally Zombie - Variant of Rally Zombie - Appear in Day 26 Frostbite Caves * Cave Zombie - Variant of basic zombie - Appear In Day 1 * Cave Conehead Zombie - Variant of Conehead Zombie - Appear in Day 1 * Cave Buckethead Zombie - Variant of Buckethead Zombie - Appear in Day 1 * Flag Cave Zombie - Variant of Flag Zombie - Appear in Day 1 * Yeti Imp - Variant of Imp Zombie - Appear in Day 7 * Sloth Gangartuar - Variant of Gangartuar - Appear in Day 13 * Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC - Variant of Zomboss - Appear in Day 30 Lost City * Adventurer Zombie - Variant of Basic Zombie - Appear in Day 1 * Conehead Adventurer Zombie - Variant of Conehead Zombie - Appear in Day 1 * Buckethead Adventurer Zombie - Variant of Buckethead Zombie - Appear in Day 1 * Flag Adventurer Zombie - Variant of Flag Zombie - Appear in Day 1 * Lost City Imp Zombie - Variant of Imp Zombie - Appear in Day 8 * Porter Gargantuar - Variant of Gangartuar - Appear in Day 12 * Zombot Aerostatic Gondola - Variant of Zomboss - Appear in Day 32 Far Future * Future Zombie - Variann of Basic Zombie - Appear in Day 1 |1300 |Speeder |Wild West - Day 13 |- |Cart-Head Zombie | |A Normal Zombie with a cart. |2400 |Basic |Wild West - Day 29 |- |Rodeo Legend Zombie | |Smashes a plant and launches his zombie rider past most of your defenses. |1400 |Speedy |Wild West - Day 32 |- |Hunter Zombie | |Throws snowballs which freeze the player's plants. |680 |Slower |Frostbite Caves - Day 4 |- |Blockhead Zombie | |A normal zombie with Ice Block. |1800 |Basic |Frostbite Caves - Day 8 |- |Dodo Rider Zombie | |Occasionally flies to go over slider tiles and plants. |500 |Speedy |Frostbite Caves - Day 9 |- |Troglobite | |Pushes three or more frozen Yeti Imps across the lawn, crushing plants. |600 |Basic |Frostbite Caves - Day 17 |- |Weasel Hoarder | | |200 |Basic |Frostbite Caves - Day 22 |- |Ice Weasel | |Unaffected by sliders. |40 |Speeder |Frostbite Caves - Day 22 |- |Lost Pilot Zombie | |Drops in past defenses, stays midair, eats what's below him, and eventually will start walking forward |320 |Basic |Lost City - Day 2 |- |Excavator Zombie | |Digs plants up and tosses them behind him. His shovel makes him invulnerable to straight projectiles. |360 |Speedy |Lost City - Day 4 |- |Parasol Zombie | |Protects herself and zombies behind her from lobbed shots by deflecting them with her parasol. |320 |Better |Lost City - Day 7 |- |Bug Zombie | |Carries a Basic, Conehead, or Buckethead Adventurer Zombie quickly over defenses and into the lawn. Drops the zombie upon death. |360 |Speedy |Lost City - Day 11 |- |Imp Porter | |Sets up a campsite/tent on the first Gold Tile he encounters. The campsite spawns basic variants of zombies. |320 |Basic |Lost City - Day 17 |- |Relic Hunter Zombie | | |760 |Slow |Lost City - Day 23 |- |Turquoise Skull Zombie | |Tries to steal sun and burns plants four tiles in front of him with his skull. |240 |Basic |Lost City - Day 27 |} Trivia * "Torchwood 2.0" Change peas into BluePear fireballs, inspired by Plants vs Zombies Evolution plant called BluePear Fire Peashooter. * Description of Frostbite Caves was inspired by description of Burning Eye Island. Category:Plants vs Zombies: The Parts Collision